To Begin Anew
by Findel
Summary: It's the end of the year and Zelgadis Greywords is still looking for his cure. He decided to hold up in a decent inn room for the night with two bottles of their best wine. Will his night get any brighter, and why are the nieghbors so noisy


**To Begin Anew**

* * *

Here's a new years fic. It's to make up for not making a christmas fic this year. That and I'm playing with the idea that maybe Lina isn't the dominant one in everything. Tell me what you think.

* * *

He sat in the room he was renting for the night with his head in his hands. He sighed as he sat in the dimly lit room and waited. As he though over the past few months a knock came from the other side of the door. "Yes," he called while looking up towards the door.

"Um..Sir I have the wine you ordered," came the nervous voice of the serving girl.

"That's fine just leave it at the door and I'll pay for it in the morning," he replied as he moved towards the door.

He listened for the sound of her footfalls to leave before he opened the door. He looked down to see two bottles of fine Zephilian wine. He grabbed up the bottles and the small glass before retreating into his room and closing the door. "Might as well get started," he remarked as he popped the cork off the first bottle and filled the glass.

He sighed as he continued to drift through his thoughts. Here he was, Zelgadis Greywords, hold up in a room still on the hunt for his cure. "If there is one," he said out loud before taking his first sip of the wine.

If there was one thing he could count on it was that Zephilian wine was still the best wine in the land. "Might as well treat myself to something nice every now and then," Zel continued to talk lowly to the air in the room.

He had stopped off for the night in a small town named Maldren and quickly rented a room. The owner of the inn had extended an invitation for him to join in the celebration of the coming new year. Every year the people wish for a good things to happen in the upcoming year. He refused but ordered the wine so he could keep to himself. "Truthfully this type of celebration isn't a good idea for me. Just another reminder of what a waste of a year my life has been," Zel said to himself as he finished off his first glass.

As he was pouring the next glass a loud crash came through the wall. He looked at the offending wall as he heard another crash and voices of the arguing couple. He scowled at the wall before running a hand through his hair angrily. He marched over to the wall and slammed his hand on it twice. The ruckus soon died down as he finished off another glass. "I better not have to deal with that all night," Zel mumbled as he headed out to the balcony that was attached to each room.

He stared out into the night sky as he swirled the wine in its glass. After a few moments he took another drink from the glass. Right before he was going to take another drink he heard the door to the next room open with a female voice remarking, "Why do I even try."

Zel quickly pulled the hood of his cloak back over his head and faced away from the neighboring balcony. He finished off his glass of wine when he heard a familiar voice say, "Seems I'm not the only one that's alone tonight."

He turned to see Lina Inverse leaning on her balcony rail smiling at him. To say the least his eyes were wide with surprise as he viewed the firebrand for the first time in almost a year. She laughed and asked, "What's the matter Zel? Have I changed that much since the last time we saw each other?"

She hadn't changed a bit but that had never mattered to Zel. He walked over to the rail and replied, "I just wasn't expecting to run into you in a place like this. So that was you and Gourry I heard making all that noise."

Lina blushed and replied, "Yeah, the yogurt for brains just needs to stay away for a while."

Zel smirked as he refilled the glass and offered it to Lina, "Would you like a drink. It's the best that they have."

Lina accepted the glass and inhaled before taking a sip. She sighed and said, "Zelphilian wine. Zel you spent a decent bit on this stuff."

Zel shrugged and replied, "A little luxury every now and then never hurt anyone."

"I guess that's true," Lina chuckled a little before finishing off the glass.

She handed it back to Zel and said, "Okay it's your turn."

Zel smirked as he refilled the glass and asked, "So are we making a game out of this?"

"Sure. We keep going one glass at a time until one of us can't take it or we are out of wine," Lina winked back as Zel sipped on the wine.

Zel chuckled at Lina's wink before finishing off the rest of the glass, "Well, then I hope you tolerance is good. Because it's going to take a decent bit to have me forfeit."

Lina smiled as she took the refilled glass Zel offered her, "Yes, I know. Since your part golem that means it takes a lot of alcohol to through. But, this isn't our first time drinking like this. There was that time in the new world when we all made the mistake of allowing Amelia to drink."

Zel cringed at the thought of the young do-gooder perching atop the bars rafters as she drunkenly recited the pacifist's code word for word. "Let's not go back to that one. If you remember I was the only one that was either sober enough or had enough balance to get her down," Zel replied while he shook his head in dismay at the memory.

Lina let out one of her trademark laughs before she downed the glass in one go. She exhaled before saying, "But, it was so funny. It was like watching an acrobat troop that didn't have that much practice. I mean the way Amelia kept bounding away from you and not busting her ass was hilarious."

Zel only sighed as he poured another glass, "Well, she was bound to run out of room sooner or later. It was good I was just able to get her down without her causing damage to herself or the bar."

Zel swirled the wine in the glass before taking another sip. It was very good wine and a very strong batch at that. 'I don't know how much tolerance Lina has but she doesn't look like it's affecting her yet,' he thought to himself. Zel finished off the glass and began to pour the next one for Lina. "Of course that night we were only drinking ale. I wouldn't have let Amelia near something like this. Zephilian wine is to strong for beginners."

Lina took the glass from Zel and looked at the dark red wine for a moment before looking back up at Zel. "Your right. This would have knocked Amelia out in about two glasses. But, if you know how to handle your liquor then this stuff hits the spot."

Lina finished off her glass quickly and handed it back over to Zel. She could feel her face getting a little warm and knew the alcohol was starting to kick in. 'Well, I knew that I wouldn't out last Zel but I was hoping for a little more of a reaction from him,' she thought disappointedly. "It's been awhile since I've drank Zephilian wine...I must be losing my touch," Lina commented while watching Zel.

Zel had noticed the slight red tinge that had taken hold on Lina's face. He smirked and asked, "Does that mean I win," finding an opening to tease Lina.

Lina huffed and jerked the now full wine glass out of Zel's hands. She down the wine quickly and then handed the glass back while saying, "I'm not licked yet Zelgadis Greywords."

Zel chuckled, "Of course you're not," as he poured a glass for himself.

As she watched Zel take a sip of wine Lina felt the rush of the last glass hit her. She had hit her point and could not help but giggle as a frivolous thought came into her head. "Hey Zel since we've been sharing the same glass does that mean we've pretty much kissed?"

Lina's comment came at a point were Zel had just sipped from the glass. When he heard her question he could not help but spit out the liquid in a fit of utter surprise and being utterly dumbfounded. He looked at Lina to see her trying to hold back the laugh that just wanted to escape. He shook his head before saying, "Now that was a low blow Lina. You could've at least waited until I was finished."

Lina giggled and replied, "I know but I wasn't wrong in think how funny your reaction would be."

"Oh, did you find that funny," Zel asked while still keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Yes I did," Lina answered but was slightly confused by the tone in Zel's voice.

Zel quickly jumped to Lina's balcony and landed in the middle. He then turned and began to walk towards Lina without looking up. "Well, I guess I get my chance at revenge then don't I," he replied in a tone that sounded a bit sinister.

Lina backed up slightly; not sure of what Zelgadis was up to at all. Her back hit the railing and she turned her head to see she was out of room. As she turned back she was greeted with Zel right in front of her. She squeaked and tried to move away just to have Zel's arms block her means of escape. "Zel? What are you doing? It was only a joke that's all." Lina laughed nervously as she looked right at Zel.

Zel looked at Lina as she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. He chuckled slightly to get her attention. When Lina looked up at him he quickly moved forward and captured her lips with his own. He kissed Lina for a moment but didn't dare take it past the first stage. After a the moment was over her pulled away and asked devilishly, "Now do you think sharing a glass is like kissing someone?"

Lina looked back up at Zel with a large blush on her face. Who knew Zelgadis Greywords could be so bold as to steal a kiss from her. Usually anyone dumb enough to try found themselves beaten and broken on the side of the road. But, this was different, she hadn't felt this way in a very long time. She had always felt different around Zel but she always though it was just because trouble usually followed him. She then began to remember two other times she had felt this way. The first was when Zel had captured her when they had first met. Sure the first part was humiliating but when he came to free her that night. She had felt somewhat aroused when he had gotten near her and she could do nothing because of the rope. The second time was running away from Rezo. When Zel had picked her up and run with her it was almost too much for her to handle. She felt that same aroused now that she was in front of him. He was the only person to ever make her feel somewhat helpless but at the same time not raise her ire for doing so. "Zel...I," Lina tried to say something but found herself having a time with just speaking.

Zel saw and heard Lina's reaction and felt he might have stepped over the line. He began to back up but was stopped when he felt Lina grab a hold of his cloak clasp. He looked at her again to she a look of pleading in her eyes. "Please Zel...I...I don't know how to say this but...whenever you capture me like this it...it...," Lina found herself not able to finish it was just to embarrassing to admit that she might like the idea of her lover being in control.

Zel smiled as he got what she was trying to say. He took her wrist above her head and used one hand to hold them there. Zel then ran his fingers along her chin before pulling her chin upwards. Their eyes met and Zel replied, "So you like the feeling of being my captive do you," before capturing her lips once again.

Lina kissed him back this time as she felt her heightened arousal from Zel holding her to the rail. She felt his tongue one her lips; trying to gain access to the rest of her mouth. She surrendered to him and allowed his tongue to probe her mouth. After a moment Lina began to mimic Zel's actions as their passions drove them on. After a few minutes they parted for air. Lina looked into Zel's eyes and said, "I love you Zel. Ever since that day you held me as your prisoner I think I've fell that day."

"Out of all the times why fall for me when we were enemies," Zel asked a little confused.

"Because you were so dark and mysterious back then. I didn't know a thing about you and that intrigued me. But, I also think it was because you were the first man to ever outsmart me and to have captured me," Lina replied as she leaned into Zel.

Zel let Lina's wrist go and hugged her just as she did him. "I love you too Lina. You have always amazed me with how brave and daring you are. No one had ever stood up to me or my demands before but then for you to make so light of that situation...I was just swept away by it."

Lina smiled as she backed up slightly. "Come on let's get out of the cold."

Zel nodded and they walked hand and hand towards Lina's door. "And, know one is to know about what happened between us," Lina commented as she opened the door.

Zel smirked, "What that you love someone or that Lina Inverse has a thing for being dominated?"

Lina knocked Zel on the head playfully and replied, "The second part. That's the last thing I need added to my reputation. Who knows what kind of weirdo's that would attracted."

Zel shut the door behind them. Then getting an evil idea he grabbed Lina and pinned her against the door. He held her wrist over her head again and lowered his head before saying, "It would attract me and that's all you need isn't it."

Lina moaned slightly before replying, "That's all I need...now kiss me again."

And, thus a new beginning for two lovers began as the new year was rung in by the striking of midnight upon the village clock.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


End file.
